Central vacuum systems are often mounted in inhabitable structures, such as, for example, homes, commercial buildings, and the like. In many cases, central vacuum systems include a system of ducts, which extend throughout the structure into various rooms of the structure. Vacuum hoses or nozzles can be connected to the ducts to collect debris. Central vacuum systems generally include a housing supporting a vacuum motor which draws debris through the hoses and the ducts and into a collection chamber.